


電話號碼

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。關於Daddy的一個小腦洞。





	電話號碼

“嘿，Jordan，你的……daddy，打電話來了。”Eliza的目光聚集在桌面上亮起的手機屏幕，在來電跳出的一瞬間對著上頭顯示的名字露出了困惑的表情，拿起手機對著正對文件搗鼓的Jordan晃了晃，“需要我幫你接嗎？”

“呃……不、不。我來了，給我吧。”她發誓她沒見過Jordan如此慌張的模樣，很可疑。Eliza聳聳肩，看著自己情同手足的同事離開了房間，在他帶上門的時候嘀咕了句“到底是誰會把自己的老爸備註成daddy？”

紅髮的女人靠著牆，眼神掃向Jordan先前作業的位置，半晌過後拿出了手機滑著社群網站，心思卻還在剛才瞥見的電話號碼上頭。她總覺得這個號碼很熟悉，但她不覺得自己和Jordan的關係有到了把對方父母的電話都給背下來的程度。思考持續到了她聽見好友推開門的聲音，還有隨後跟著蹦出的一句讓Eliza震驚許久的話。

“好的，我知道了。我得掛了，Mike，回頭見。”

“Jordan？”  
  
德州人明顯還沒反應過來自己讓Eliza發現了什麼秘密，直到兩人視線對上了幾秒過後，Jordan才恍然察覺，錯愕地捂住了半邊臉頰。沉默一時之間彌漫在兩人周圍，Eliza的表情從驚訝又變為某種奇妙的微笑。

“Okay……我不會告訴任何人的。”然而Jordan頗為懷疑這句話的可信度。他想自己大概又有好一段時間會在飯點時刻聽見某些人悄悄討論著他與年長者的關係了。  



End file.
